My Heart Edited
by kawaiineko139
Summary: Not good at summaries. Tragic ending. Rated T for Languages. please read and review :


My Heart

A Tragic love story

Disclaimer: I here by disclaim that I don't own G.A and the song…

Mikan's P.O.V

I clenched it; I can barely breathe at all.

Damn that Persona, is he ready to be hunted on his sleeps?

Well if he is, I will and I'll keep on doing it until he dies.

I'll rest here in the Sakura tree for a while; it's a good thing its dark or else, people will see me limping around like a crazy drunk woman.

Stupid missions, killing me in every minute, but oh well; I know all of this puppet's work is worth it. My friends will be fine and happy, no problems and such. No one will die in early age, well maybe I will because of this Alice, but whatever, I chose this and I have to risk everything for everyone's sake. Forgive me and my rudeness though, I'm Mikan Sakura, I'm 17 and I'm a multi-Alice user. I am capable of coming back to this academy alive and breathing, and also am capable to defeat every foe you set or give to me with just a snap of a finger. I know martial arts and I'm a black belt in taekwando, so yea, no one can go near me, but this is way different, I was caught off guard, and this is what happened, I returned alive and breathing yet I have a bleeding arm. I've been taking up this mission for the past 6 years already and none of my friends knew that I'm doing such school puppets work, not even my bestfriend and most of all, not him, because if they found out, I got a lot of death glare to earn at all, not just glare, oh no, consider the fact with ignorance and a long time I-wont-talk-to-you-anymore-look or something. How didn't they knew?, I always woke up late, run around the campus and act like a complete idiot over and over again, that way they will and can't see the change of me. Good thing I got a good night sleep last night, I just woke up 3 in the morning just to mission possible this stupid mission. Guess what, after an hour and a half I came back limping. I transport back myself to my room after some couple of minutes from the Sakura tree, since everyone is asleep, no one knows that I went back and forth that mission. I reached my room and threw myself again in my bed and after that I shut my eyes and enjoy a deep slumber.

TIME SKIPPED:

It's been like a minute since I shut my eyes, yet sunshine came down flashing in my face, I hesitate to wake up, but then I have to get ready for my class and be like an idiot like what they want me too, or so what I thought. Screw everything, I don't want them to notice the change in me. So there, I went to my shower room and took a 10 minute shower, after that I dressed up wearing my uniform which was a white polo top and a blue tie hanging loosely, first button unbuttoned, tucked inside in the blue mid thigh checkered skirt and top my polo with a navy blue vest all match up with an ankle boots. Everyone also know that I'm just a double star student here in this school, but in reality I'm not, I'm also considered as a special star and I'm in the dangerous ability class, no one knows it, even Natsume don't know I have 2 class abilities. Which I may add it's pretty rare at all, somewhat like my mom before. After dressing up, I ran down on the stairs and shout the "I'm late!" three times frantically. As I run and turned to the corner left, as usual, I bumped to none other than Mr. Hottie, uh I mean to perverted bastard. And as usual, day won't be a day until…

"When do you want to get out of this awkward position huh? Polka dots, or should I say apples. Seriously, you don't really have a taste in your undies eh? Hn, so childish." He said as he flashed that _infamous_ smirk. How I wish, even for just one day, one day, I can wipe that smirk of his, wait, apples….?

"NATSUME BAKA HENTAI!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as he closed his left eye and as he covered his not so precious ears, ha! How's that for a not so good change, Dear Kuro Neko?

"Urusai, Ahou, you'll wake up the whole world with that shout of yours, remind me again next time if your gonna shout, so that I can buy earplugs from your freaky bestfriend." He said as I gritted my teeth and clenched my hands. Good thing I came from a mission or else, I could've sworn that I'll steal and erase his Alice and give him a 3rd degree burn.

"Hmph! Whatever! I'm going, I'm gonna be late, you'll ditch again?" I asked as I walked yet stopped on my tracks just to face him again as he walked away passed by me hands shoved onto his pockets. But then 2 meters away from me, he stopped again he turned around and face me.

"By the way, that "whatever" word, it's my line, find or learn another word you can use as your trademark, apples. And so what if I'm ditching? It's none of your business I believe, see ya later, apples." He said as he continued to walk coolly. Grrr! Does he own that stupid word? The nerve of that guy! I'm here to help him lessen his missions yet here he is, showing his _sweet_ affection towards me by _complimenting_ me, my undies and my acts and whatsoever. Seriously, how can I love- Whoah! I don't wanna go there anymore. Shoot, thanks to him I'm already late. Strike one, thanks a lot Hyuuga!

CLASSROOM:

I reached my classroom and I heard Narumi-sensei's voice, yes! Its Narumi not that frog freak jinjin. I went inside as I give my apologies to my homeroom teacher and as my fan club whistled like hungry wolves while some of the jealous girls glared at me, honestly, why would they be jealous of me? Ignoring everything I just walk towards my seat and look out in the window.

"Okay, since alice festival is around the corner, I wanted a representative to sing for the whole school besides last dance party, so who would it be?" gay teacher ask us, no one raised their hands for that time being though. Ask for me, I was spacing out as I saw Natsume outside smirking at me, with that, out of the blue I just raised my clenched fist on the air, just in time for me to be noticed by that gay teacher, strike 2 natsume, I swear, I'll never reach three!

"Ah, Mikan, as expected from you, all you have to do is composed a song dedicated to who know who and then you have to sing it by next week on the festival. Thanks for volunteering as well though, you're a big help." He said as I sat down giving him a fake genuine smile and the later, I huffed down, I swear Hyuuga, I'm gonna kill you!

"For now, free period since all of us have a meeting, ja ne." he added as I keep on looking out of the window, while my heart aches again, I mean literally, ever since every after my mission, I feel this stupid hurtful feeling, good thing I can use this cheery façade of mine to cover up everything suspicious. I better get going to Subaru-sempai so that I can take another of those medicines and for me to relief in pain. As I walk down to the infirmary, I was thinking of a song that will best fit everything. Finally, I got something, I promise, I'll scribble everything after having my latest medical check up. You know what, I have a question, I can cure using my healing Alice, yet, why can't I cure myself from this heart illness? I wonder? Will I die? Because of this sickness? I just hope not. Finally, after a long walk, I reached the infirmary and to hell with it, I didn't quite expect this, Subaru-sempai isn't here at all, no one is here at all, so better luck next time for me huh, I have to return by later or tomorrow I guess. For now, I have to think of a song that I'm gonna sing next week, it should be good.

Without anyone there at the school grounds, I teleport from the infirmary to the Sakura tree, I better start thinking now, or else, the song may turned out to be a rubbish one.

End of Mikan's P.O.V entering a normal P.O.V

Mikan reached the Sakura tree and sat down for a moment, then after somewhat a minute or so, grabbed her notebook and her pen from her bag and scribbled all the words that will come out of her head. Mikan, being the dense girl she is, didn't notice that her dear Kuro Neko is walking towards to the Sakura tree where she was sitting and composing a song. She tuned it by humming and singing it giving a good melody at that song which was heard by the Infamous Hyuuga as he gave her secretly a rare smile. Hiding behind the tree trunk, he showed up by…

"So polka is gonna sing huh, by the way, your voice, is terrible." He insult her again which makes Mikan stood up from the ground and try to hit him with her clenched fists. But as she do so, she out balanced and fall, she was waiting for the impact to crash on the hard floor though, but having Natsume around with quick body reflexes, caught her in the nick of time, Mikan closed her eyes and thought she's gonna be hurt again, but then, she didn't, thanks to Mr. Hottie.

"_Her voice fits well being the rhythm and the melody at the same time, not to mention, she just composed it by herself, let's say, a minute ago. Fantastic, even I can't do that, wait a minute, did I just thought that? Urgh! whatever, go back to reality Natsume!"_ he thought to himself as he just rolled his eyes to Mikan.

"Yo, polka, do be careful, not that I care though. Tch. Klutz as always. I just don't want anybody to see that I'm bullying a little girl secretly, I also have reputations you know." He said cockily as Mikan sighed in relief and thanked him for catching her. She ignored his latest remarks on her earlier so yea, everything is totally cool between the two of them.

"Arigatou, Natsume." She said as she beamed a smile on him, still lying down in his strong arms. God, talk about mood swings.

"Oi, this is the second time polka, how long are you gonna lie down on my arms? Incase you haven't notice, you're weighing heavy twice an elephant does." He said as he smirked for the nth time today, God, why does he love to smirk again? Seriously. Mikan, being dense as she was, just realize their position and immediately stood up from his arms and sit and lean back to the tree again.

"Well I'm so sorry Mr. High and mighty perverted freak, I lost balance because of my al- uh I mean because of my klutzy-ness. Sorry though, well, see yah natsume, got to go already." She said as she slaps her forehead when she turned her back on him and curse under her breath, good thing she didn't slip or else, she got a lot of explaining to do.

"_What is she talking about, she never say sorry to me when I insult her, and she never walk away from the spot she was sitting without arguing, what's wrong with Mikan, she's not being herself lately."_ Natsume thought as he watched her retreating figure. He didn't know everything, how did he got his sister back without effort at all, lessen his missions as his way of distractions or whatsoever, Persona only see him twice a month, what's going on? He got a lot of questions sadly all of them have an unknown answers. Then suddenly he thought of something as his crimson orbs shot wide open in horror rather in shock or whatsoever.

"Persona, show yourself, I know your hiding something from me, spill all the shits you got, don't miss anything. Don't be a coward, you demon. Did you know something about Mikan?" Natsume then said out of the blue as he felt a dark venom presence in the school grounds.

"It's been a while my dear Kuro-Neko, you haven't changed a bit, you still cursed a lot, but your eyes isn't that wild anymore, so what brings you here?" Persona replied with venom on his voice as a sweat dropped on Natsume's handsome face.

"I want to know everything. Is Mikan involved?" he asked glaring at his former puppeteer whom smirked in return. This couldn't be happening.

"Infact, yea, she is shiro-neko, the new puppet. Don't worry, I wont let her get killed, I'll be the one to kill her if she didn't managed to finish the next mission. I'll kill her if she gets defeated. Be thankful, at least for the past 6 years of her sufferings, you knew it already, next week will be the 7th, if I may add my Kuro-neko." He said as Natsume gritted his teeth in hatred as he looked at him with a lot of disgust and a lot of loathe. Could this man get any worse? How did Mikan get involve? How did she become shiro-neko? It's very impossible since her alice is only nullification and nothing else anymore, but is there? For the past 6 years, why didn't she say a piece about that? About that important matter? Why does she have to take care of everyone else welfare first than herself? Why?

"6 years ago, she went to me and asked me if I can train her, I agreed. What can I lose, right? Plus she has the SEC alice which makes her as the new weapon of this academy. I agreed to her to lessen your missions and returned your sister back to you and your father. Yet for one condition, she told me to hid all these to you brats. She's not herself, being the cheery shit of her when she's in mission, she's far more stronger and colder than that. She don't want you asshole to die on early age so yea, I practically let her." He said with a smile plastering on his venom lips, how cruel world and life be, of all the people, why does it have to be her? Why can't it be somewhat like that hag koizumi? That way he won't be worried at all.

"That baka. Making me worried. Be gone forever persona, if it wasn't for you, she never ever got in this mess." He said as he threw fireballs to him while persona on the other hand dodged it easily, yet he forgot that natsume jumped from a branch and spinned kick persona directly on his back. Persona noticing he got caught off guard by his former puppet stood up and try to go near him and threw his death alice on him, as if on cue, Mikan saw everything and went to Persona and Natsume whom is fighting in between her. Persona being the one with a victory smirk didn't realize that he just got stolen. Mikan, as if on the nick of time, stole Persona's death alice and threw it at him. As for natsume, he has a lot of wounds and cuts all over his bare chest, arms and legs, Mikan went to him and lean him in the Sakura tree as she cured him without effort. Natsume soon recovered and open his eyes only to see Mikan. He first glared at her which made her give him a questioning look.

"Why didn't you mutter a fucking word about your alice to me? Does anyone besides you and your ice freak bestfriend knew this?" he asked as she looked away from his gaze. A long paused was produced. She was about to go when a hand stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going? You aren't going anywhere until you say your piece, Sakura." He said as he stopped her by holding her wrist as he gripped it a bit tight. Mikan stopped and never looked at Natsume in any way, she just turned her back on him while she says her own little secret she kept for the past 6 years.

"6 years ago, I trained under Persona. I decided that since I have inherited my mother's rare alice. I kept it a secret to everyone even to Hotaru because I don't want to be a burden to you guys. I act being the same idiot girl you always knew. Me and that bastard have an agreement, I'll take the chance of being the puppet of the academy if he wont let you go to missions and if he returned Aoi to you. I don't want you to die Natsume, you're a friend, a special friend to me. That's why I chose to be silent and mysterious at all. I'm also a special star like you and I'm having two class abilities, the special and dangerous abilities. I believe that's all the concerns that you need to know, now that you know everything, I just hope you can keep this as a secret that only the two of us know, for the meantime. I have to go, I have to rehearse for next week. Remember no words or else I'll kill you with my own hands, got that, Hyuuga?" she said as she looked at him, before he could speak to her, she teleported from the Sakura tree back to her room, that was a relief at least someone knows her wildest 6 years secret.

"That girl, thanks to her, I just have to protect her again. Baka, always caring about others welfare first than herself. Tch. I promise polka, you got yourself a lip zipped." He said to particularly no one but to himself as he smile a small smile, only for Mikan, but a part of him wanted to just shout at her for being the biggest idiot ever. Joining such missions for him to be saved, wasn't he supposed to be the one to save her?

"Sorry Natsume, but sooner or later, if you spread it even to Hotaru, I'll have to delete your memory at all." She muttered to herself, as she walked and lie down back to her bed. But as she do so, her heart ache again, this is the side effect of the pills that demon gave to her right? Stupid demon, good thing she killed him for good before he could spread his virus to everyone else around the academy.

Natsume, being Natsume has never been left dumbfounded and never been left without arguing or something, so he jumped to a tree branch were he could get to Mikan's room, and just in time he saw her having pain, eyes closed, twitched eyebrows, curled up in a ball, and clenching her heart till it come off. Seeing this, he immediately went inside and carried her bridal style as they went to the infirmary.

INFIRMARY:

"Her lifespan has been reducing into her limit, it means, like yours, when she will be exhausted, she will suffer in this heart disease. Her heart disease is already in severe level, she'll have difficulty in breathing as her heart hurts like pure hell. Approximating-ly, she only have a week to live, I'm sorry if this happened. It'll be a miracle if she'd stay for as long as a month or two." Subaru-sempai said as Natsume grabbed his collar while he grits his teeth and shed a tear which makes Subaru a bit shocked.

"Listen, do everything you can, do surgery or something, you're a doctor, GODDAMNIT! I don't want her to go, I don't want to lose her, I don't want her to die you hear me! Do everything!" he screamed as Subaru shook his head meaning he can't do anything at all. Natsume gently let go of his collar and went to Mikan's room only to find out a blinking innocent Mikan.

"I heard about my sickness, listen, I still have a week you know, I'm not gonna die as soon as now, you can't get rid of me that easily. Besides, I'm going to perform next week. Don't worry, if my time comes, I'll visit you every night." She said jokingly as she fake a smile while a tear fall down onto her cheeks, Natsume saw this and wiped her tears as he cupped her now rosy cheeks.

"Don't talk like that stupid, your stronger than this, I know you can carry on for the rest of your life, maybe a few more years wont be that bad, just… don't leave as soon as next week… MIKAN." He said her name for the third time and this made both of their hearts beats fast. Natsume being him head bent low as he covered his eyes with his oh so gorgeous raven locks. Mikan being her, shocked. Wide eye as big as platters, but then regaining her composure, she smiled back and thought of something. Something like "_it's a good thing I did a song, only and just for him. Thank you very much Natsume, I owe you my heart and everything of me, I love you, you jerk, if only you knew!"_ Mikan then held his hand as Natsume looked at her rolled his eyes on her. For this time, she could have sworn she saw a 10 year old like natsume. A natsume who doesn't have his pride and reputation on the way. The brave real natsume.

"I promise, I won't leave you guys." She said as she hugged him tight. But then an apologetic smile crept on her face and thought "_I just hope I can deliver that promise or else, I might still carry his death glare even if I'm gone, that slanted eye guy."_ She thought quietly.

"Natsume, I have to get back to my room, I'll teleport back. Remember, no news spread or else." She said as she flashed the warm smile his been waiting for so long. Oh how he missed that. He hoped that he could see it for as long as he lives.

"Whatever, don't worry, you know who I am, I'm no good at building sentences, I'm not a girl like you, you dimwit. Make sure you'll take a rest, no missions for you tonight." He said as Mikan just walked away and waved a hand on him. Natsume thought of something.

"_What do I have to do for you to stay Longer, Mikan?_" he thought sadly and quietly.

1 week Later: Alice Festival

Mikan wore a blue haltered knee length dress with fur attached to her dress' neck line. her hair was fixed into a messy bun as some of her auburn locks gently fall down onto her face. She matched her dress with white 2-inches below the knee boots. (a/n: sorry, am not good at fashion and such) She looks so adorable, despite her cold stoic face right now. She sighed for the nth time as she brings out her cheery façade while a knock was heard from the door. It was her bestfriend Hotaru and Ruka together. Ever since they reach middle school the two of them became an item yet the blackmailing and the one being blackmailed didn't change at all.

"Hotaru, you're simply gorgeous! Ruka you look amazing! You two should paired up at the last dance tonight while I sing my song, 'kay?" she said as she smiled genuinely. Oh how they all missed her smile, that genuine smile that just flashed through her baby face.

"Baka, course we are. Somehow, for a dummy like you, I think your simply cute tonight, Mikan." Hotaru said as both Mikan and Ruka sweat dropped at what she said, true she's a meanie, yet its how she can show her own affection and care for that or those person.

"Thanks Mikan, you look awesome as well, by the way, did you see Natsume by any chance? He said he'll come and show up in that last dance party though." He said as Mikan shook her head while she closed her door to her dorm room and walked with her best friend and her boyfriend until the banquet hall.

"_Natsume, where are you, my time might be up. I want you to hear my song, one last time, even though I know that I don't have an angelic voice. Please show up, one last time."_ She thought as they reached their destination. They saw their friends and hang out with them as they complimented their make-ups, dresses or suits and such.

After sometime, a commotion was heard as The Hyuuga Natsume a.k.a Mr. Hottie entered the hall, screams from the whole female population was heard except for Mikan and her friends. But then you could see how Mikan stared at him minute by minute. Little did she know that he is also stealing a glance at her. Party started as the people dance around a bon fire, as they done that, they heard the host call Mikan's name and now, she's in the center stage only to sing her one and only confession uh I mean her composition. Entitled: My heart…

**(percussions and electric guitars were over heard)**

**I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
that I've fallen down and I can't do this alone **

She started to reminisce back then, when she was a bit younger that only her defense alice cant do much something than dodge or defend herself from her opponent. She expected no one will help her in her way of finding everything. She, back then was a trouble maker, being a nuisance as what they called her, but then they were all wrong. They never thought that every time someone is in danger, especially if her friends are at its sake, she'll do anything she can.

Sooner or later, she realize Natsume, her poor friend suffering from missions everyday, every night and every minute of his miserable life, he never enjoy life ever since he started schooling here. That's why one night when she heard him say:

**Stay with me, this is what I need, please?  
**

She did stay with him as she cured his wounds, and melt his cold heart. Let him show some emotions. And finally, now she know, he belong with them, he really do but not as Kuro-neko, oh no. but Natsume Hyuuga.

**Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
we could sing our own but what would it be without you?  
**

She always hummed a tune so that she wouldn't be scared or anything, she hummed a song to inspire every one else with her voice, showing her hidden talents and such. She's very happy if she can show it to everybody. Even though she knew, she somehow can't show it.

**I am nothing now and it's been so long  
since I've heard a sound, the sound of my only hope  
**

But then since she started mission, all she thinks about is her same old, same old routine. Finished the job, mission possible; then woke up late in the morning get scold by being a complete idiot which they thought she was. A lot of her opponent fear her, because of what she can do, what is she capable of and because of her, being the rarest multi-alice user alive. Natsume on the other hand was listening, hiding in one of the branch of the Sakura tree. Hiding from his fan girls who won't let him peace everyday. A smile crept on his handsome face as he jumped down from the branch and try to go near his Mikan.

**This time I will be listening.  
**

**Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
we could sing our own but what would it be without you?  
**

She made this song, this song only for the people special for her. Thankful to all of them her composition was a big hit! A lot cry a lot applaud, but honestly, will they ever get the same answers to their same questions? : To whom did she dedicated this song? The song was very solemn, yet it was rock and also, it's cool to hear. Her voice fits well being the melody of it and such.

**(Keyboards entered w/ drums and bit of electric guitars))**

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
this heart, it beats, beats for only you  
**

**(Percussions)**

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
my heart is yours**

this heart, it beats, beats for only you  
my heart is yours  
(My heart, it beats for you)

this heart, it beats, beats for only you  
(It beats, beats for only you. My heart is yours)  
My heart, is yours  
This heart it beats, beats for only you  
(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
My heart, my heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
My heart is yours  
My heart is yours ,  
(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
My heart is...

Mikan's P.O.V.

This is all for you, if only you can get my message, this heart, it beats, beats for only you. My heart is yours and only yours forever and ever. You treated me like a trash once, yet I looked at the bright side and treated you as an acquaintance, I treat you as a friend and you did the same. I always lose to the likes of you, yet you showed me how I can be mature enough and learn everything. I love you so much, if only you could hear me and my voice now. I'm sorry but I think my time stops. I'm sorry if I have to break my promise to you. Please, take care of yourself and open your heart to everyone. I will be seeing you to the next world, where we can talk once again. Goodbye my love, my only special love. I love you with all my heart and with all of me, my dear Kuro neko, my dear Natsume Hyuuga. I thought and with that, I ended up closing my eyes to deep slumber at all.

My heart is yours, and only yours forever, Natsume.

I'm sorry I have to cut everything.

This is the end Natsume. This is it.

Thank you for everything.

I hope you'll be the one explaining everything to our friends.

Normal P.O.V.

Mikan didn't crash and fall on the hard floor at all; she was caught by her one and only prince charming while she falls down from the stage. Natsume went near to the stage after he jumped from the branch, and it's as if on cue, he caught her. Which shock him and everyone around the room did. Natsume, gently carry her bridal style as he brought her to the infirmary, he lay her down on the bed and held her hands as Hotaru and Ruka together call the doctors while their other friends panic and cry. How come that Baka didn't say anything at all, didn't she trust me one bit? A thought popped on Hotaru's head while a tear has dropped on her pale smooth skin. Then she realized something, something like "I wonder, if she told me that, will I be able to take it? I guess that's why she chose not to tell me." She thought as she begins to start water works while Ruka being her boyfriend, comfort her as he stroked gently her raven hair while he hushed her down. He wiped her tears as he let out a sad smile and said.

"Mikan didn't say such things to us, yet I know she has a certain reason. She didn't say anything, maybe because she doesn't want to be a burden. Hushed down, I know, wherever she is, she'll watch us over. That I promise you." He said as Hotaru let out a sad smile and hugged him again.

"So long Mikan, I promise on the next world, when we both bumped to each other, I'll treat you special, so special, like sisters do. So long my bestfriend." She said as she hugged him more tightly and as Ruka hugged her back.

Natsume on the other hand, held her hand as he whispered those words that she wanted to hear. "I LOVE YOU, Mikan." After hearing those words, Mikan's hand moved and gripped at Natsume's hand, Natsume looked at her as her eyes blinked weakly.

"Natsume, please explain everything to Hotaru and the others, the whole truth. And Natsume, please also remember that I love you as well, you idiot, did you think I composed that song just for anybody out there, I don't think so." She muttered as Natsume smiled at her but then, tears started rolling on his cheeks as Mikan reached and cupped his face.

"Baka, you're always a Baka! Didn't you know how much I love you? Didn't you see that over the years? Are you that blind? Or are you just playing dense. I will and I'll keep on loving you Mikan Sakura, so you better wait for me in the next world or else, I'll have to do everything in the hard way just to get you. All over again." He said as he smiled that rare smile, only reserve for Mikan and Mikan alone.

"I guess this is the end Natsume. Goodbye. I'll be watching you, ne?" she said as her hand gently falls down from his cheeks as the last tear dropped from his cheeks. He then leaned down to her kissable lips and kissed it.

"No, Mikan, this is just the beginning. I'll see you later, Mikan." He said as he stood up and went outside. He can't believe that she died soon. So soon than he expect. Time of death, 12am, Tuesday.

THE END -


End file.
